Obtrusive One-shots and Daft Drabbles Galore
by Sprucenash
Summary: An (eventual) motherload of spontaneous one-shots and drabbles about all things Shadowhunters, categorized in humor and family mainly but will eventually contain romance, adventure, and perhaps even violence, too. Chapters are individually labeled. Cowritten by DivergentShadowhunter909 and I! Open to suggestions for future chapters, so bombard us with everything you want to see!
1. Love at First Dare

**Title:** _Love at First Dare  
_ **Pairing:** Malec  
 **Prompt:** Truth or Dare  
 **Words:** 1,231  
 **Summary:** Izzy, Alec, Simon, Jace and Clary are playing truth or dare and Alec gets dared to flirt with the first person he sees outside. The person just so happens to be Magnus.  
 **POV:** Alec  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **A/N:** _Aaaaand we're off! This is the first of hopefully many more one-shots and drabbles to come (I mean, we need to honor our title). I sincerely hope you enjoy your time in hell with us :) -Spruce._

 _I hope you enjoy the spontaneous ideas we were able to come up with! We will try to update often, hopeful you'll stay with us till the end :) enjoy! -DivergentShadowHunter909_

 _P.S.: We're beta-ing this ourselves, so, even though we may be Grammar Nazis, please forgive any grammatical or structural mistakes. We're just two native Mexican teenagers obsessed with American television and literature so go easy on us please ;-;_

 ***If you have any prompts or suggestions for things you'd like to see in future chapters, feel free to drop a comment or review! We'd love new ideas!**

* * *

 **Chapter text:**

"Y-you _are_ joking, right?" I repeated slowly, the mirth in my eyes from only few moments earlier vanishing completely and being replaced by creeping dread when she'd looked at me with a confident face instead of laughing with me.

Izzy smirked at me evilly. I paled and forced down a swallow.

"Nope!" Izzy said defiantly—confirming my suspicions—the evil smirk plastered on her face widening. "Now go on, find someone to flirt with. Remember, the _first_ person you see! Shoo!"

The next thing I knew, I was being forced out the door by multiple pairs of arms. I spared a glance over my shoulder to shoot a pained look at Clary, Jace, Simon and Izzy. Before I knew it, the chilly air hit my back and made the hairs on the back of my neck prickle with goosebumps and, overwhelmed by the sudden cold, I tripped down the house's front steps. I was set on track to fall on my butt on the sidewalk until a pair of well-toned arms caught me, trust-fall style.

"Are you ok?" A man's voice asked somewhere above me. I struggled to find the right words. "U-um, yeah, uh, I'm fine. Thank you." I said to the stranger. I looked ahead towards the door and found Izzy looking at me eagerly and mouthing "Go for it!"

I tipped my head up towards the man still holding me. He had beautiful dark brown eyes with slight Asian features. He had his hand outstretched from his position above me, waiting for me to take it. I took his hand and smiled. "What's a pretty boy like you doing almost on the floor?" He asked, his eyes glimmering with amusement. "Just... Casually falling down the stairs?" I replied as he pulled me up and chuckled.

"I'm Magnus," He said, and I quickly glanced down and noticed my hand was still in his before thinking to reply. Heat flushed over the back of my neck and rose to my cheeks. "Hi, Magnus. That's a cool name. I'm Alec." I said, guiding my eyes back to his. He laughed quietly. "Well that's a first. Glad you think so!" He glanced at his watch. "I better get going, I have a meeting to get to. Goodbye, Alexander." He said as he let go of my hand (had we seriously been holding hands this entire time?) and slipped a piece of paper into my pocket. "Bye," I said breathily, and we went our separate ways when he resumed walking down the street and I was walking up the steps to the house. I looked back at him one last time and found him to be doing the same. He winked. I could feel the blush deepen on my cheeks.

I closed the door behind me and heard a loud squeal. Of course it was Izzy. "OMG that guy was totally into you! You got his number, right?" She asked eagerly and I held up the small piece of paper Magnus had slipped into my pocket, which only made her squeal even harder. She leaped up from the couch and snatched both the paper and my phone from my hand and jean pocket. She punched in the number on my phone and instantly started texting, leaving us wondering what she was doing. Once she returned my phone, I blushed so hard that I would've blended in perfectly with Clary's hair. She sent Magnus a text saying:

 **Hey stranger! Want 2 meet up sometime? ;) - Alec**

Izzy laughed as she told Simon, Jace and Clary about her "victory," since she had been trying to set me up since 8th grade when I came out of the closet to her. Of course usually the set ups ended awkwardly or the guy was simply straight and had no interest whatsoever in me. I was over the whole relationship thing, and have continued to be since the 10th grade, when Jace had started dating Clary. Don't get me wrong—I knew he was straight from the beginning, but it still broke my heart. I guess the spark just hadn't been there ever since, and I honestly doubted it would light back up for one stranger I had been coaxed into flirting with, but I still waited anxiously and nearly dropped my phone when Magnus finally replied:

 **I would totally love to! Takis at 7? It's this awesome cozy diner, shouldn't be too far from your house. I'll send the location :) - Magnus**

Izzy stared at me with piercing eyes, daring me not to reply. I guess the dare included a first date…

 **Sure! See u there - Alec**

I responded and for some reason found I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I didn't know how long I was standing there, rereading the texts and thinking about what it would be like, until I checked the clock. It was _6:40 P.M.._ I mentally slapped myself as I ran out of the room, plucked my coat off the rack and all but dived into my car.

I pushed open the door to Takis. There he sat, at the booth in the back, stirring his drink with his straw in boredom. He lifted his gaze up as I approached and smiled—I could swear his eyes sparkled. He stood up to meet me halfway and quickly whispered in my ear, "Ex—kiss me." I understood right away. I cupped his neck with my hands and pulled him into a soft kiss. He stiffened for a second, then relaxed and deepened the kiss. A pale woman in a vibrant red dress started in front of us, staring a bit too much for comfort. She walked by heatedly and we broke away, taking deep breaths, hearts racing. We smiled at each other shyly and sat down. He ordered a glass of iced tea for me and a stack of coconut pancakes for himself. "I'll have what he's having," I said to the waitress. She looked at me and gave me a charming smile, and then looked at Magnus and shot him a poorly-hidden envious glare, and left.

We talked for hours, going on and on about the smallest, most pointless of things. Magnus made great company and seemed to always know just what to say. I was actually a bit sad when the time came around to leave. Once we stood up to leave the table he gave me a "good luck kiss" and called a cab to leave to his flat. I was smiling like crazy when I entered my own abode. The lights were off, and I assumed Izzy was already asleep. I started towards the stairs when the living room lights turned on behind me. I whipped around in time to see Izzy turn in a wheeling chair slowly towards me, her hands pressed together in her lap like some kind of evil mastermind.

"Did you kiss? Spill the juicy stuff Big Bro." She said in an expectant tone. I avoided her soul-piercing eyes for the second time that evening. "Um.. No…?" I said, hoping she'd let it slide. Who was I kidding—of course she didn't. She smiled from ear to ear and squealed, probably waking all the neighbors. "AWW! Kissed on your first date? I SHIP YOU TWO!"


	2. Stay In The Present With Me

**Title:** Stay In The Present With Me

 **Pairing:** Malec

 **Prompt:** Nightmare/near panic attack caused by bad memories.

 **Words:** 451

 **Summary:** Magnus never talks of his past. What's done is done, and he shouldn't let it control him, so he lets some things stay forgotten. It might be unhealthy, but it worked. It's one of those nights, when the memories come rushing back, only this time there's someone with him.

 **POV:** Magnus

 **Warning(s):** Major mentions of abusive childhood

 **A/N:** _Wrote this while listening to Skyfall (idk the mood's just inspiring). My heart clenched while writing this though… Poor Magnus. He really deserves better :( Took some liberty with the details; I haven't read the books yet so please forgive any minor inaccuracies ^^; This chapter falls a bit on the shorter side, too, sorry. -Spruce_

 _Hey people! I agree with Spruce this is a sad fic, and I think Magnus deserved a better childhood, but that's his life ;-; - Divergentshadowhunter909_

 ***If you have any prompts or suggestions for things you'd like to see in future chapters, feel free to drop a comment or review! We'd love new ideas!**

* * *

 **Chapter text:**

Darkness. It's all he knows now. The images start flashing behind his eyelids again—the memories. But are they? He isn't sure anymore. It feels real. He doesn't recognize the structures materializing before him, but they seem familiar. Something about the tropical climate and the smell of wet earth rang a bell in his mind somewhere. Some distant part of his conscience tells him that this isn't real, that no, he isn't a child anymore, but he doesn't hear it. Ah, that's right, he's here again—home.

But then, his stepfather's face, eyes cold and disgusted, his hands closing around his throat as he pushed him under the surface of the water and he trashes, trying to escape his grip, but he can't _breathe_ and his limbs are heavy and sluggish and his lungs are _screaming._ His mother's gaze, no better. Her son was a vile, disgusting thing. He wasn't wanted. He was a mistake. The result of something horrible that had happened to her. He was worthless. And he knew that—they made sure of it.

Then his stepfather's eyes again, cold and _dead._ His hands are shaking, blue flames retreating. He didn't mean to. He _didn't mean to._ His mother, screaming in horror. Then he's running, as fast as his legs can carry him, and he doesn't stop until his knees buckle underneath him from exhaustion and he doubles over on the dirt, crying. Defeated.

Why was he still _alive?_ He didn't deserve it. He was a monster. _He_ should be the one dead. He should have drowned in the river, like his parents wanted him to. Right? It would have been so much easier. He shouldn't have fought back… _right?_

" **No."**

Suddenly the icy cold that had hung heavy on him all throughout was replaced with warmth, embracing him whole.

He cracked open his eyes.

He was shaking. His cheeks were streaked with tears. The sheets were thrown about, his legs tangled with them. Alec was holding him. He was shaking, too. Whether with anger or sadness, Magnus didn't know. His strong arms were keeping him impossibly close to him, Magnus's head tucked under his chin.

"Don't you _ever_ think that again," He whispered, his hands rubbing soothing circles on Magnus's shoulders and back. "Or I'll kill you myself." The joke fell dry in the air.

"How much…" Magnus tried softly. "How much did you hear me say?" He tipped his head up to look at Alec, golden eyes still wet, unglamoured in a moment of weakness.

"Not much, but enough." He answered, voice watery. He wound his arms even tighter around Magnus. "Magnus, I love you _so_ much. Please don't ever forget that." Magnus smiled.

"Sorry. I won't, I promise."


End file.
